Dark Princess
by ak269
Summary: Very Different Sookie. Born of the very night. She loves vampires but not for the reasons you might think.
1. Chapter 1

My job is hard. I am a diplomat of the fae of sorts. I reside and do business in the human world but visit Faery often to recharge. It is at my grandfather's behest that I am in this position and so many others. As a diplomat it is my job to smooth wrinkles and ruffled feathers. Sometimes this calls for a firm hand. Fortunately, I have enough power to enforce my grandfather's wishes. My father, Fintan, son of Niall Brigant fae prince and Einan the human woman, did me the incredible service of breeding with a Norse goddess.

Nott, ruler of the night, had a brief passionate affair with one that shone like a star to her, Fintan, never dreaming that I would come from the union. Because of her duties there was really no other choice but to allow my father to raise me. My father died when I was young and Niall raised me then. He taught me everything I needed to know about being a fairy and everything he could find on being a divine descendant. On a rare occasion _she _deigned speak to me in the late hours of the night.

My mother's blood lent me many advantages but there is one tendency that always has concerned Niall; my affinity for the dark. I have always enjoyed sitting and gazing at the night sky, my magic came to me easier when I practiced at night, and I have always slept the early hours of the day. It was no surprise to Niall when I showed an aptitude for the darker side of our nature.

My skills in concealment, intimidation, and persuasion soon became renowned. Even in negotiations with other races decisions always went my way. The others feared my ire and retaliation. At the same time, I could use those same skills to make things happen for people, and supes, especially, appreciate that; never know when they will need a favor themselves.

All this socializing leaves very little time for running Niall's businesses but I manage. I have key people placed throughout all of our establishments that can be trusted. Keep it in the family when it comes to business. My cousin Claude oversees the research and development lab in Houston, Texas. My cousin Claudine oversees the magical advancement sanctuary in Olympia, Washington. Claudette is in charge of the medical and chemical laboratories in Cork, Ireland. My uncle Dermot is my consigliore. He has had a difficult life. He is at my side nearly all of the time yet he rarely interferes. Preston and Coleman, two very exceptional male specimens and talented fairies, are my protection and muscle, when required.

I enjoy spending time in the desert and am no stranger to Las Vegas. I enjoy the darkness, silence, and solitude the desert night offers; when that bores me though, I can explore the carnival that is sin city. Always moving about and never staying in one place is as much for business as it is for protection. I enjoy the travel and I love my family. We are a tight knit group; just the company of each other strengthens us. The more intimate we are the greater the energy we gain. Sharing energy with each other is incredible. It feels amazing physically but magically you soar.

It is one of the reasons Uncle Dermot stays so close. My presences comforts him; my smiles lift his spirits, my hugs make his day; and my happiness, confidence, and strength lend themselves to him just enough to sooth him. He is fiercely loyal because of the relief I bring him and he is grateful that I keep him around. I of course adore him and would have it no other way; I am always drawn to those with some measure of dark in them. In fact the night inside me draws creatures of the dark to _me_; the greater the darkness the greater the draw they feel to me.

Currently, I am stroking Uncle Dermot's hair as he lay asleep in my lap. He was a wreck earlier when he returned from Faery. His father, my grandfather, Prince of the Fae Niall Brigant is terribly hard on Dermot. My father Fintan was his pride and joy and excelled at all that interested Niall. Dermot is much more introspective and less exuberant than Fintan and therefore much less favored by Niall. It angers me for Niall to bully him so but to intervene would make Dermot look even weaker. He really only endures the abuse because of me. Otherwise he would leave and live hidden in exile; away from all the expectations.

He'd been near tears when he returned over some torment Niall had inflicted at his perceived failure. I just held him, cooed at him. I could understand Niall's need to punish and break that which is weak, I like a bit of torture myself, but Dermot has strengths; they are just not what Niall values, and he is family. I find his sage advice insightful and well timed. He often reveals a perspective that is different but always useful. Dermot also has feelings about the future. Not the sight that I have, he has more of a sense of foreboding when danger approaches or a bad feeling when we are about to make bum deal. Besides it is like kicking a puppy to harm him.

The pilot announces our landing and Uncle Dermot wakes.

"Ah, niece, you have taken away the pain I came to you with. Thank you." He says softly then kisses my cheek as he sits up on the sofa.

"Always for you uncle; think nothing of it. Tell me how you are feeling about our meeting tonight."

"I feel good princess. I can't help but feel tonight is monumental though. Tonight is something big. I feel good though, excited almost." And he smiles.

We are to meet the sheriff of area 5 in Louisiana. He requested a private audience that would be discrete and unknown to any others. I decided to fly in under the false identity of some British finance mogul during the day and we took a limo to the best accommodations Shreveport offered.

The Hotel Valhalla is a display of opulence. The ceilings are lined by gilt crown molding and are adorned by murals of viking long ships, warriors, and battles. We are escorted to our penthouse suite by a very nervous bell hop. His mind is swirling with fantasies starring him and I. Poor kid's hormones are out of control.

I know of course that this hotel is owned by the Viking sheriff of area 5. This would make us meeting discreetly much easier. All the intelligence I could gather indicated he specifically did not want his queen to know we met. Fairies and vampires doing business is somewhat uncommon but not entirely rare; I should know, I am the one they are doing business with. Sources say he is not looking to be king so I wonder what his angle is.

By the time I freshen up and relax a bit the sun has set and our guests arrive. Coleman shows sheriff Northman and two of his vampires into the sitting room. I am seated in a beautifully upholstered settee, Uncle Dermot sits on a couch to my left, Preston stands behind me, Coleman returns to the door, and I invite Mr. Northman to take the chair across from me. "Please have a seat sheriff." His blue eyes are looking me over and the lust and hunger show plainly. It is a curse and a blessing to be so attractive.

"Princess Brigant, thank you for meeting with me under such secretive circumstances." He bows before he sits. The two nameless vampires stand behind him.

"Yes, I am very interested in just what a vampire sheriff might need from a Faery princess. Please do explain." My uncle lounges on the couch very relaxed but I know he is taking in far more details than anyone realizes.

"It is my understanding that you are much more than just a Faery princess. I have heard many accounts of your exploits and you seem to have a talent for getting things done." He looks to see how I take his compliment but I do not react. I wait patiently for the rest of his explanation. "It has recently come to my attention that my queen has bankrupted our state and plans to marry a sniveling git. I also learned she is selling her blood. I have some evidence against her but I risk treason charges to reveal her crimes. It is my understanding that you have been able to resolve similar uncomfortable situations."

He struggles with asking for me to fix this situation without actually asking me to rid him of Sophie Anne. It is deplorable and a crime for selling her blood but bankrupting her state is appalling. Most states have assets in the billions. I wonder what Sophie Anne has been doing with all that jack.

"Sheriff Northman, I excel at solving problems. I am generally more motivated though when I know the reward for the desired outcome." I answer quite demurely. He really is a gorgeous man.

"What do you desire, Princess?" his voiced had dropped in volume by half and his eyes showed his growing ardor.

"From you?" I pause for only a moment. "I haven't decided yet. I will look into this and think on what I wish for. You will be made aware when it is taken care of and I will get back to you on what I expect as payment."

"What if I do not agree to your 'wish'?"

"For my services in the interest of your kingdom I would think you would be willing to give me quite a lot. Don't worry Viking, I am not wholly unreasonable. Let us agree now that you owe me a favor, a huge f$%king favor, at some point in the future when I request."

"I accept. I appreciate your time and talent. I have heard many tales of your precision and expertise. I am anxious to see how you resolve this situation." He smiles and crosses his arms across his muscled chest.

"I am sure you will be pleased with the outcome. Now, before you go I have one last question. Are there any other restrictions or stipulations?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, as I understand it you wish for me to resolve to the best of my abilities the issues of your wayward monarch regarding her illegal activities, her financial failures, and her marriage proposal. If this is correct are there any limitations or guidelines I must work within to accomplish these goals?" he looked thoughtful for several moments then answered.

"You have a clear grasp of what needs to be dealt with and I cannot not think of any limitations other than Arkansas not ending up with Louisiana; I was thinking more along the lines of Texas or Alabama." I could only smile. I already know just how this will play out and I bet he is going to be surprised.


	2. Chapter 2

How I allowed myself to be in this predicament is unfathomable to me. I have served my queen for over 100 years but now she has committed several crimes all in the name of living her un-life in exorbitant style and she intends that I take the wrap.

I am so lost in my thoughts that I almost do not hear my child.

"Master, you are innocent. You only need the authority to see your proof without actually presenting it yourself. You need outside help."

"Brilliant thought my child but whom? It cannot be just anyone; they must be able to sway the council. Godric was my last connection to the ancients."

"Then ask someone else."

"Just say it Pamela. You must have something in mind. I am in no mood for your games. Spit it out!"

"Alright. Princess Brigant, head of the Brigant family in this realm. The grapevine whispers about her power. She is said to be very potent and persuasive. Also her grandfather the prince sits on the council. I recently heard she aided Nevada in some trouble they were having with the local were pack; she showed up made a few phone calls and the local pack now handles royal security." I can tell she is serious about her advice but I am not convinced this is best. I have heard of this woman. I have never met her but I have worked with her grandfather before. Perhaps by meeting her I can at least gain a way to reach Niall and ask his assistance.

It took Pamela a few evenings to reach the Princess and arrange a meeting. I am surprised by the depth of information the Princess already knew about me. Pam explained that it was her idea to meet at my hotel, Valhalla. Clever. I am impatient to have this over with and time moves more slowly the closer the meeting grows.

I quickly realized I underestimated the Princess. I recognize the fairy Prince Dermot that follows her with his eyes and his movements, the other two radiate strength and no doubt impeccable at their chosen profession. The Princess is an artwork of contradictions. Her hair is long, blonde, and shiny; her eyes seem to sparkle like stars in the navy night sky; her build is dainty and delicate with pale creamy skin. She appears as a delicate flower but she radiates power and from deep within; I can feel in inexplicable pull to her. I can sense the menace and wickedness in those around her; but she, a pretty little thing, owns them.

Can you say yum? I have heard of the Viking before in many gossip circles. He has a healthy reputation as a bad ass vamp and play boy. Now that I see him I wonder who wouldn't put a body like that to its fullest use.

He seems to think that I will aid him in over throwing his queen and make someone other than him monarch! How silly. If he is to be mine I wish him to be a king. I can make all he wishes happen and a little more. I'll tell him about the being mine and being king part later.

"Your majesty, a Princess Brigant is on line three for you." Came the nasally voice through the intercom.

I have been dying to hear from her. She is an amazing woman and I find myself very attracted to her. When she is near I lose myself in her. I will move seats to be closer to her and I am happier in her presence. It doesn't hurt that she has seen to a few matters for me. She used her considerable skill and charm to convince the local were pack to do security work for me. A problem that had frustrated me for months she resolved in one night.

She visits my hotels a few times a year and I always look forward to her arrival. When she last visited she presented me with the gift of a list of persons in my employ that were not trustworthy and each name had a noted reason by it. Her 'gift' has saved me much blood, money, and grief. I decided some time ago that I would always be in debt to this woman but it is a place I am happy with.

"Princess, to what do I owe the pleasure of your sweet voice?" I purred.

"I am hoping that you can give me some information and perhaps some assistance my dear Felipe." Her magical voice danced across my heart.

"Of course darling, what is it that you need?" even this small connection through this awful invention made me feel charged.

"I want to know who backs Peter Threadgill king of Arkansas. From what I have gathered he is rather spineless and certainly not competent enough to mastermind a takeover."

"Ha, ha hahaaa. You are such a delight mi estrella oscura. You are correct though, he is weak. I do not believe he has partnered with any state but his maker is still at his side. For the last decade his maker has been more or less calling the shots. It has landed Arkansas in more than one scrape as Threadgill's maker, Durston Dilsinger, has poor manners where politics are concerned. That is really all I know but I could put Victor on gathering more information." She is not one to be trifled with and it seems Peter has drawn her attention.

"That won't be necessary. You have told me all I need to know. Things may get interesting the next few days but you will not be negatively affected by any of it. I will definitely need a break after this situation is addressed, so I'll see you soon." I can hear the resolve and determination in her voice.

"If you require any assistance with whatever you are working on now, just call. You know even if I did not owe you I would never deny you anything." It is the truth and it scares me a bit but her darkness soothes me.

"I know my wicked lover, it is one of the reasons I like you so much; that and the beautiful darkness that surrounds you. Thank you, I will see you soon mi caballero oscura."

Ah, hearing her speak my birth tongue in her breathy voice is disarming and more erotic than I believe she knows.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dermot's POV**

I hate the way that vampire was looking at her. I hate even more that I could smell and feel her arousal; over a leeching vampire. I should not really be surprised though. Generally the more malevolent the more she likes them. I am sure it is her heritage that is responsible for this fascination but I would not have it any other way. I want to be wrapped in the darkness she exudes as much as she wants to wrap me in her shadow. I have always been unwanted and considered less than by my father. I feel such rage and hatred for him; she takes the rage, it fuels her. The more sinister her surroundings the more power she has to fuel her magic.

Preston and Coleman are haunted by their own troubles. So great is their relief in her presence, they have not left her side since she was 7. Her powers began manifesting when she was 6. By the time she was 7, she had drawn some of the most depraved in all of Faery to her. Niall of course was in awe of her strength and has been grooming her ever since to be his heir to the throne. I am not jealous, no supportive. When she rules I will be properly respected.

Despite my displeasure at her reactions to the Viking, I carry out the task I have been given with aplomb. It takes me less than four hours to have a vial of the pathetic queen's blood. You can't blood type vampire blood but each vampire has their own scent. It takes me only another two hours to have proof of her embezzlement of rebuilding funds. Sookie will be so pleased with me.

**Ancient Pythoness's POV**

Interesting. I knew they would eventually cross paths. He does not know what he is in for. She is the night personified; the magical draw of the full moon; the stars you whisper your wishes to; the deed best done with the cover of night. Her will is strong and wild enough to make my visions cloudy; I really can't wait to see what occurs.

**Sookie's POV**

After much thinking I have decided. I always have liked a bit of flare and this is really the opportunity of a lifetime. I have an invitation to take out a vampire monarch; unheard of. I am able to focus my magic, meditate, and will events or things into happening. It takes a substantial amount of energy to do anyway but the grander the wish the more energy and meditation required. If I time it right Uncle Dermot will return just when I am finished and he can replenish me.

I can't wait to tell Felipe about it. He will be so happy. He harassed me long ago about not being creative enough. He said that if he had my powers no two would ever die alike by him. He is so full of vileness that I can't help but to enjoy his company. He is responsible for some of the most horrendous acts I have ever heard of or witnessed and it makes me want to pet him and praise him.

I am eager to learn more about the Viking. I understand he has been a warrior his entire existence; he may not be friend to cruelty but death has been a constant companion and his soul is filled with the shade of a thousand years worth of its darkness.

I quiet my thoughts. I seat myself in the center of the living room of this beautiful suite. Preston and Coleman are both just outside the door and close enough that I can draw on their essence as well. I pull my magic up from the depths in me it resides and allow it to wash over me. My whole body trembles with the force and voracity of my power. I hold myself together and coax it into a controlled stream of energy. I fill myself with the magic it offers and wish. I put my desires and beliefs in my wish. I visualize the motions and actions of it happening and the desired outcome. I fill my wish with all the magic and energy I can tap, even pulling from a few unwilling, unsuspecting mortals too close to my primacy. I can feel it materializing, becoming clearer, and buzzing with the hum of life, reaching out to pull them in!

Ahh! I have done it. I have never wished for something so great and complete but I can feel it shaping the world around me. I put all I had into it and now I must…rest…..

**Dermot's POV**

Damn it! She could have at least waited until I had returned. I did not take that F^*king long! Preston and Coleman both were hovering over her. Their combined anger and rage were helping her more than they knew despite their attempts to keep their behavior in check. It sickens me to think that she was worse before I got here. I order them to take her to the bedroom.

After I get her stripped of most of her clothes, I brush her lustrous locks from her face, and then pat her whole body with a cool rag. I know that she used too much magic. Hell I felt it before I arrived. I am sure whatever it was it helped the Viking. I am also sure it will be story for the ages; she always does things big.

She is far too drained for me to be patient and allow her to heal by drawing slightly from many others. She takes my pain and heartache without thought near daily. I will heal her in her time of need. Relatives are always capable of sharing energy with minimal intimacy, although you can replenish one another in great need with greater contact but few do and only in extreme circumstances. The main reason being the donating fairy is very vulnerable for the next few days but I am not worried about that; she is my mistress truly and she has always protected me. We all need her strong.

I undress myself and climb into bed with her. I pull the sumptuous comforter over us both and I mold my body around hers. Her back is to my chest and my arms and legs wrap around her. I force myself to relax and focus on pushing my magic and energy out of me, but at a slow steady pace. Our inner lights respond to the union and there is a pleasant hum bouncing between us. I can feel how drained she was but I also feel her elation and am very eager to hear what this is all about. Her essence flows into me, absorbs strength, and then flows back into her. It is a unique bonding experience; beautiful and peaceful. We take the strength and comfort we need from each other and hold each other until dawn.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sookie's POV**

I wake in Uncle Dermot's arms. I can tell by the near nude state we are both in and the fact that I am awake at all that Uncle shared himself with me. He is so dear to me. Many a fairy hesitates to even consider sharing with another sometimes even in dire circumstances but my uncle and I have reached a place where we would do anything for the other, consequences be damned. I will thank him by letting him be the first to know what I have done!

I order breakfast from room service and shower and dress while I wait. By the time I am finished getting ready breakfast has arrived and uncle is waking. Uncle Dermot joins me at the lovely balcony bistro table.

"Niece, I was petrified last night. Coleman and Preston were both very worried also. I understand your need to do these things but please let us know what is going on so that we may be prepared." His arms flounce about as he speaks but he ends with a kiss on my cheek and then he sits across from me.

I can't hold back my huge smile. "Do you wanna know what I did?" I am practically bouncing in my seat. I should not take so much pleasure from doing cruel things to people.

"Sookie, you know I do. I must know what caused you to use enough magic that you lost consciousness." He is acting nonchalant but I can see the glint of excitement in his eyes.

"I used my telepathy and magic to alert every V addict that has used her blood of her name and location. I also suggested to internal revenue service auditors that all vampire business should be audited immediately." I nearly squeal the last bit out.

"Now the human and supernatural authorities will be alerted to her blood offense, and know of her financial dealings and it should all be enough to scare Arkansas away."

"Niece, I especially like the part about all vampire businesses being audited. I love it when I see your fairy ethics at work."

"There is an extra surprise for the Viking too Uncle."

"How do you mean?"

"Well someone will have to take her place and who better than the oldest and most respected vampire in the state. Who better than a vampire that owes us a big favor?"

"You mean who better than one you fancy."

"Uncle Dermot do not be that way, that vampire has a thousand years worth of pain, torment, darkness, death, sorrow, and nightmares to fuel my magic, for centuries. I have met few that could offer me what he could. Besides he is a good choice for monarch and will rule well. Now, I have no need to be here at nightfall. I have held up my end of the bargain and I will collect my payment when I'm ready. Let's go to Hawaii for a few days. I have need of the sun and the ocean. Then to Las Vegas."

**Pam's POV**

Holy shit! I can't believe what I am seeing. All the news stations are reporting on the violent mob of what seems to be V addicts that have surrounded the compound of Louisiana monarch Queen Sophie Anne Le Clerq. They are demanding more of her blood! All the demonstrators, that have been interviewed, claim she sold them her blood, they got high off it, and they want more. One mentioned Sophie Anne was doing it for the money. Within moments an Internal Revenue Service representatives announces her department's intentions to audit all vampire run businesses and governing bodies due to recent public outcry.

It is like a dream. I went to bed hoping that the bitch would get hers and I wake in dreamland where everything is going my way. Granted we will have to deal with an audit but Eric and I have used a reliable human accountant for several years now and have no reason to worry.

Eric sits down next to me on the sofa and I can tell from his expression that he has seen the news.

"How could she accomplish this?"

"Does it really matter Eric? We asked her to fix a few problems and she did so, quite efficiently. She may have used some of her to die for connections or maybe it was her stellar fae magic. Question is what now?"

"I will call Stan. I have no interest in running a state and I do not wish to move or swear fealty to some nit-wit. Stan is a good leader and I would gladly swear fealty to him. Perhaps he may even send my maker as his emissary."

"How can you be sure that Arkansas will not try to move in with Sophie Anne out of the way?"

_**ring ring ring**_

"Northman."

"You are to appear before the council at midnight tomorrow we will send a car to your bar; be ready at eleven sharp. Bring your child. Good evening Sheriff." Click. He's been summoned by the council!

"Pam, we are going to see to business at the bar, we will leave Chow in charge until our return, then we shall go visit the woman you are so fond of. Tomorrow we will see what business the council has with us."

He disappeared from the room in a flash and I hurried to my own room to prepare for the evening. No matter how hard I tried while I was getting ready, I just could not fathom how she was able to accomplish what she did.

**Eric's POV**

The media frenzy was a disaster for vampires, in particular my queen. I really wish the princess had not decided to make this public but there is no changing it now. There is also no ignoring it, hiding it, or getting away with it. Her death at the hands at the council seemed a mercy when compared to the number of vampires that would try to kill her for her part in all of the audits. The princess had managed to take down the queen without involving the magister, any human dealers, or any of the queen's underlings. The only person implicated in the crimes exposed was Sophie Anne; very clever really. It has me all the more curious to know what the council wishes to see me about.

It takes Pam and I less than one hour to complete the nights work as well as place the orders and prepare the station assignments, drawers, etc for tomorrow night. I inform Chow of his responsibilities the next few nights then Pam and I depart. We reach Valhalla by nine.

I am astonished to learn she is gone. She left several hours ago. She is a very strange woman to do business with. I had hoped to at least thank her but I really wanted to question her. It had taken Pam several days just to reach her for an appointment; I can only imagine how long it might be before I saw her again. I will see her though, a fairy never forgets and I a sure she will collect some day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Eric's POV**

A limo arrives to whisk Pam and I off to our meeting with the council. We ride in silence but do take advantage of the royalty blend that has been provided. We arrive at an opulent manor in just under one hour. We are shown to a comfortable waiting room but do not remain there long.

We are escorted through well guarded double doors and led to stand before a diverse group seated at a long ornate wood carved table set upon a dais that runs the entire length of the room. The Ancient Pythoness sits at the center and head of the table, she has helped guide the supernatural world for centuries. Gurstad of the Giant Kin, Romin Kaiser the Were King, Visryn Caldoon the Shifter Chief, Niall the Prince of Faery, Ayanna Queen of Elementals, and Lorcan the Vampire High King sat with her. The enormity of their combined presence is something of awe. I bowed low before them as did Pam.

The Ancient Pythoness turned her blind eyes to me. "Viking are you aware of all that has transpired in your state?"

"I have known something was amiss for some time but had been unable to discern the root of the problem. I woke last evening to the news. I know only what the stations reported. I was unable to make contact with my queen and the other sheriffs were as clueless as I."

"Let me fill you in. Sophie Anne was indeed selling her blood. She had quite the operation going. She used a few trusted and glammoured humans to distribute her blood and made large amounts of money. At the same time she was diverting Louisiana Vampire Recovery Funds to personal off shore accounts." I let the shock I have felt over the last few weeks show on my face but the Ancient Pythoness keeps speaking. "It gets even better Viking. She was working with Breadon, a rival to the throne in Faery. She was aiding him in rounding up fairy half breeds and either ending them or enslaving them. She had one of Niall's more human granddaughters locked in her personal quarters and kept her nearly drained. I must be blunt with you Erikir. Her actions have added fuel to the fire for humans that are against us but she also damaged vampire reputation among supernaturals as well. Humans were not the only ones that were addicted to her blood making our relationships with shifters and weres more strained, and enslaving a member of the fae royal family is an act of war. We need her replacement to be someone that many supernaturals have come to respect and we want you. I know that you have never desired to be ruler but you are being called to. There will be some other details to work out should you choose to accept but we need your answer by first dark tomorrow. Think carefully Erikir. You are a natural leader and you could do great things and you just may discover a few perks that you will enjoy!"

"You honor me. How can I refuse your offer? I have never desired the position but my state is in need. I accept the position and will do my best to see Louisiana put to right." I bow low again but catch the pleased looks on their faces on my way up.

We speak of many things before the night is through including my appointments for area sheriffs, and key staff members, the contractual terms of my monarchy, the appointment of managers for my personal businesses, as I would not have the time to personally oversee all of them now, and my child's appointment as my second.

By the time we leave I cannot help but ponder the how the princess pulled all of this off in such a short time and managed to put me in a position I did not want to be in. Pssh, fairies! Although I suppose as an unanticipated consequence of our deal it rather works in my favor. Still, how? The droves of humans embarrassing vampires everywhere along with all the evidence readily available; was she fond of the fae imprisoned? Perhaps all of this is so carefully planned because she had been plotting her own interference? Do her motives really matter when she has the power to ruin a vampire monarch brutally and thoroughly in less than twenty four hours?

**Sookie's POV**

Aaah. Hawaii was nice but I am looking forward to retuning to the desert. I am overly fond of Felipe as well. Darkness surrounds him as black as ink; how can I resist.

"Mi reina oscura, I did not know you would be here so soon. I figured I had another day or two to wait but it is lovely to see you." He speaks very theatrically and kisses me on either cheek. His kisses are like a tease drawing me in for a better taste.

"Mi querido, tengo hambre." I whisper softly as I pull him to me for a passionate kiss. He does not deny or resist me and allows me to drink deeply of his darkness and my spark zings from the bounty.

"I did some awful things Oscura as soon as I learned you were coming. I wanted to be ready for you."

"You please me querido, now show us to a wonderful room in one of your fabulous hotels; surprise me."

After giving the driver instructions Felipe restarts our conversation. "I have chosen one of my newest acquisitions, I do not believe you have stayed their yet. We just finished the remodel and I am very pleased with how everything came together. Please allow me to take you to dinner tonight, I have missed you." He looks down as he vocalizes the last sentence.

I reach across the limo and lift his chin with a few fingers to meet my gaze. "Felipe, I adore you and have missed you as well. I will only have dinner with you tomorrow if you stay with me tonight." I can feel that my other men are not pleased with this addition but are smart enough not to interfere with my pleasure.

"You honor me." He responds humbly, takes my hand from his chin into his hand and kisses it. We arrive at our destination just as my hand slips from his grasp.

"Here we are, Bordello. I have reserved for you the largest of the penthouse suites, you have plenty of money to entertain yourself with reserved at the front counter, there are tickets for three different shows over the next few evenings, and you are welcome to stay as long as you wish." He steps from the limo and holds his hand back in to help me out. He escorts me to the front doors and through the grand lobby. It is really beautiful. It is a shame I never came here before; I usually stay wherever Felipe is. We took the elevator to the top floor and he showed us into luxurious accommodations.

The suite had an amazing view of the strip, a master bath and bedroom, plus three other bedrooms with bathrooms, a living room, kitchen/bar, a fireplace, and a balcony with private pool. He knew my love of a swim in the moonlight; I am no longer surprised by his level of attentiveness. I am taking in the pool and view when he joins me.

"You seem so very pleased with yourself, you must fill me in on your recent exploits." He nearly whispers in my ear as he eases up close behind me. Shivers tremble down my back. His hands find their way to my hips and he uses them to pull me closer to him.

I sigh deeply content. "I have missed you, you truly delight me. I will tell you of my mischief but only if you tell me of yours first."

He laughs and the sound resonates through my chest and ignites an intense need and desire. "No no no, querida, you must tell me first as my story comes with a gift."

I lean back into his broad chest and allow his arms to enclose me. "A vampire sought my help and I delivered with lots of unseen and unwanted consequences! I disposed of Sophie Anne Le Clerq, embarrassed vampires, sorry you know we have this healthy competition thing going, caused trouble for vampires with the IRS, and some poor sheriff who least desired the position has been made king! I am especially proud of the whole televised V addicts fiasco!" I am sure my face can barely contain my grin. Faeries are naturally a lawful but devious race and will often follow agreements to the letter and causing as much chaos as possible while doing so.

"It is you I have to thank for my inevitable appointment with the IRS?" His tone sounds angry but he has not released me from his embrace.

"Dime mi amante favorite no ha perdido la fe en mi. Mi caballero oscuro, of course you do not have to meet with the IRS. Don't you remember me warning you to replace your accounting firm? You did that two years ago and the new firm is on the up and up, you will have no trouble. They will meet with your accountants and that will be all, I will make sure of it. Now, it is my turn to learn what you have been up to."

"I have a gift for you." He slips my small hand into his much larger one and leads me through the suite to the master bedroom. There is a box with a large bow at the sitting area. I can sense that he is very excited. I pull the lid off and it is a…..head?

"Don't you like it?"

"Who is it? I am _guessing_ that identity is significant when giving a head, as I do not personally know the proper etiquette on gifting body parts."

"It is Durston Dilsinger. You did not seem pleased with his existence last we spoke and I thought I would try a different approach to gift giving with you. I have already gifted you with jewels and furs, money and entertainment, but I have never given you a piece of my darkness, my evil, and I know how you so enjoy it."

F#$k, his eyes and voice are hypnotic to me and he is right. I can smell the darkness clinging to him like pheromones and I am completely turned on. He slowly moves towards me and slips one hand into my hair and his other hand grabs me tightly around the waist. His grasp tightens and he pulls me to him and kisses me passionately. I sink into him and drink down all the dark pleasure he has to give and all the shadows that stain his soul. We sate our desire for each other until nearly dawn. Keeping each other at a painful precipice until release was almost cosmic. He knows just where to touch, stroke, scratch, force, and tease me. If I enjoyed my work less I would probably claim him as MINE and spend a few decades in Sin City.

**Felipe's POV**

I have been dreaming of her in my arms since she was in Vegas last. I am drawn inexplicably to her. She owns me and she knows it. A part of me wishes that I could own her and claim her as mine, but she is too powerful, too ephemeral to be caged. I can only hope to keep her favor so that she continues to return to me.

I know her very well and that is why I have worried since I spoke with her last before her arrival. Her interest in the Viking disturbs me; she has down played his significance in her actions but she would never bestow a crown without having strong feelings. She did not need to tell me what happened; as I already knew. Britlingen guards that she does not know are her shadow, and are expensive but I would not be able to remain sane if she roamed so freely without my knowing she is safe. I will not share her with him; it is bad enough I must share her with all of her fairies. I like being the place she comes home to in this realm. I like seeing her eyes cloud over with lust. I like the feeling of her in my arms.

It seems she rid us of Sophie Anne and I rid us of Dilsinger. That leaves only Threadgill and Northman as participants in this fiasco. I will have to make them disappear. Perhaps a few kingdoms will persuade her cold heart to bond with me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sookie's POV**

I wake to find that one cold body has been replaced by two very warm bodies. My uncle must have taken this morning's watch as Coleman and Preston are rubbing themselves on either side of me. We may not be kin but we have been near each other long enough that we can share magic and soothe each other. Coleman and Preston especially, always want my physical reassurance if I have shared myself with another. The last few times we have been in Vegas I have woken with them in my bed. It does not take much persuasion to encourage their efforts. Soon we are a pile of sweaty satisfied flesh.

As much as I hate to admit it, it is time to return to work. I am expecting a large shipment of cocaine to arrive through South Padre Island tomorrow. My cousin can handle the distribution but I need to be on hand for the delivery. Also Claudine and her ethics have become a problem. I put her in charge of the least controversial facility yet she still manages to find hundreds of "violations". It really is unfortunate that I have to let her go. Claude and Claudette will no doubt be upset but they know that it is business. The upside is cousin Bellanos has already agreed to join me in this realm and he will oversee the Magical Advancement Sanctuary from now on. Bellanos has a malicious side a mile wide and I really can't wait to catch up.

I let my responsibilities slip from my mind and prepared for my day. We all got cleaned up then we hit the town. The sun and whole energy of the city are exciting and stimulating. My three fairies and I finally made it back to the hotel just a few hours before sunset. I had plenty of time to get ready for my evening with Felipe. Dermot, Preston, and Coleman all seemed to pout around the suite as I readied myself. They were not invited on my date but it is our protocol for me to always be monitored. Often in situations like these Preston and Coleman accompanied me but cloaked so that there presence is not a distraction or disturbance. Over the years I have learned to settle for the illusion of privacy.

"Uncle, will you please take care of the Claudine situation tonight? Cousin Bellanos will be arriving tomorrow night and I don't want any issues. I'd hoped we could meet him and help him get settled. Maybe stay a few days in Washington. We can meet Don Juarez in the early afternoon and visit with Claude while we're in Texas then we can pop to Olympia." I finally asked my grumpy uncle.

"You know I will do as you ask. I am not upset with you. I just worry for you." Uncle Dermot moved toward me and pulled me into his embrace. He placed soft kisses all over my face and neck before pulling me tighter. I do not think I can live without you Princess and some of the company you keep is terrifying." He rested his cheek in my hair, rocking side to side as he held me. I do hate causing him such turmoil but it can't be helped. I need the dark. Many beings are filled with darkness but there is none so rich as the darkness housed within the soul of a being that has been filled with darkness for centuries or millennia. Fairies are long lived but rarely experience evil for prolonged periods especially not their whole lives. I compare it to chocolate. It is all good; sometimes I even enjoy a Hershey's bar (humans), there are times I need a little more like a Dove dark chocolate (supes), and then there are times that nothing less than an assorted box of special order Godiva chocolates will due (vampires).

"HHmmm," I purr. "Uncle, I love you. I will be very careful. Preston and Coleman will keep near by." His apprehension of vampires is laughable when you consider his own background. If it weren't for the depression that weakened him he would be very dark indeed. His plans for tonight will no doubt rouse him from his melancholy.

**Dermot's POV**

I must push these thoughts away for now. I must focus on my task. I will think about the retched vampires later. I easily pop to Washington. It is late and she may still be at the sanctuary or have already gone home. I silently scout the property; she is indeed still here.

It has been many years since I have wondered the halls of this facility. Many of the occupants are forgotten and dying. It benefits us all to have the ones that can not avoid death aid in our magical advancement. Claudine has always had a soft heart and actually refused my princess's command. Claude is the one that reported her insubordination; I'm pretty sure he knew what the result would be. No one had ever denied my lovely and lived; she is glorious in her response to such actions. We are on the very cusp of several big breakthroughs in our research. We need live supernatural subjects and the sanctuary has plenty of them. Fortunately, Bellanos is not plagued by such idealistic morals as Claudine. He will be a very fit and much more cooperative director for this facility.

I can hear her. She is on the phone. As I peek through her office window I do not see my own reflection because of the cloaking but I do see a picture of a man on her desk. He is a fairy! She never mentioned him before. Oh, I know just what to do now. I had a plan all thought out but this is too precious to resist.

I take in the details of the man's picture. I step out of view of the window and allow the changes to take affect. When I hear her end the call, I knock once then step into her office. "Veritin, what a surprise!" she exclaims and jumps from her chair; so foolish. I smile widely as she launches into my arms. She does not get the extra moment needed to realize her mistake; I plunge the iron tipped knife through her back, straight through the heart.


	7. Chapter 7

**Eric's POV**

No one has seen her. She must use some sort of cloaking magic. I have spies in every court across the new world and most of the old. Someone should have at least spotted her recently. I did not even understand my own need to see her again.

My phone vibrated on my desk breaking my reverie. "Northman." I stated. "Listen, its Alcide, I have some information I heard you were looking for. How much can it help with my father's debt?" he practically growled through the phone.

"It depends, pup, on just what you have and how recent and accurate it is." Oh, I prayed he knew what I wished to.

"One blonde bombshell with three G Q models and they all smelled delicious." He was purring on the other ends as he relived their scent. I wanted to kill him.

"When and where?" He better not play with me.

"How much, Northman?" he was back to growling again.

"$25,000. Now stop delaying." I snapped.

"Entering Bordello, the Nevada King's new HQ, less than thirty minutes ago. This is not my house and I am already on shaking ground. I am only here to get my father out. I can't do anything more for you." The line went dead. That dirty mutt hung up on me. He will pay for his insult.

**Felipe's POV**

Everything would be perfect tonight. I have been collecting naughty vampires in my area since her last visit. What a way to combine business and pleasure; I will enjoy seeing her break them. The added side effect was their anguish while they waited to hear their fate. I once had the magnificent opportunity to see her absorb the darkness from a vampire. It was the cruelest and most erotic thing I have ever witnessed. I hope that she chooses to take a few of these disgraces in the same manner this evening.

I know that she is never truly alone but I let her have her guards. It is a small price to pay for her company. In fact I may enjoy it more that they are present but forced by her to remain silent and unseen; unable to speak out or interfere in our activities. I have become a fan of our silent audience; sometimes I even put on a show.

**Sookie's POV**

Dinner, dancing, and a show; how perfectly romantic. I might have already lost my patience with this sugary façade if I couldn't tell Felipe was holding back. There was a certain glint in his eye that promised the best was yet to come. He did not disappoint as usual.

After escorting me to his personal quarters, he glided up behind me and allowed his breath to ghost over my neck. "May I blind fold you querida? I have no secrets I only wish my surprise to remain so until I remove your mask."

"I find the prospect of being blindfolded in your presence quite arousing. I will play along." I stand up a bit straighter and allow him to slowly take my sight.

He takes my hand softly and guides me to where I know not. I can sense more minds as we get closer to his destination. The minds are panicked and fearful. Sinful souls surround me. Felipe is at my back. His hands glide gently up and down my exposed arms and he whispers in my ear. "I have witnessed you in bloody glory my sweet darling. I saw how it filled you up and satisfied you. When I saw you take all the darkness and evil that was the very essence of a vampire's soul, my arousal actually spilled over into my pants mi querida. That is how you affect me." His left hand strokes my side while his right teases my peaked nipple through the fabric of my gown." His words were hot on my ear sending shivers down my spine. "Will you pleasure me? I want to see you take these men the way I have seen you drain so many others." He slowly moves my right hand to the straining juncture touching my back. "Do you feel what just thinking of you does to me? Say yes. These have been very naughty vampires darling. I saved only the most depraved for you." I shudder under his promise. "I feel your anticipation. The smell of your arousal is very distracting mi querida. I'll remove this blindfold if you are ready." He places a soft kiss on my neck.

"Yes." I nearly moan the word.

He removes the blindfold and lets his hands rest at my sides. He is still behind me narrating this indulgent scene. I now realize I am in a dungeon; a very clean one but a dungeon none the less. The walls are an institutional yellow. There are eight vampires restrained in various positions and locations throughout the large open room. I suppose witnessing another's torture is torture itself. I'll not disappoint. I step away from Felipe towards the closest victim as if stepping towards a curious looking Christmas present. The vampire looks into my eyes when I draw close enough and he is clearly trying to glamour me. I smile but do not point out the futility; I would not want to waste the other's opportunities. This vampire is restrained with silver at the wrist, neck, chest, thighs, and ankles. I get close to his face and sink into his mind. His depravity swirls around. His horrendous acts are a constant balm to this vampire. I will be doing the world a favor. I drink his memories and thoughts away one by one then absorb his ashy soul. He sags in his restraints as I pull away, literally only a husk of him. Nothing remains but a few bones and leathery visage. Just an appetizer. I glide to the next vampire and he shows the proper fear and respect I deserve. Yummm…. His fear makes his wretchedness all the more palatable. This vampire squirms and fights against the restraints even as I drain him of his essence. On and on I go. By I time I come to the last vampire restrained on a silver table, I am drunk with all the energy flowing through me. I straddle the doomed vampire and sensuously kiss from the top of his head to just over his tiny black heart then I inhale and draw all that he is into me. I stumble off of the remains and dance about the chamber. Felipe has been silent through out my feast but I could feel his presence and pleasure. I spin towards him and am not surprised when he catches me and pulls me close to him. My pulse is racing, I am flushed with satisfaction, and I am utterly aroused. "Querida, you are perfect. I am going to rip this lovely gown from your voluptuous body, and am I going to pound into you until the lust clears from my head and you release with my name on your tongue. I can only respond with a loud moan and my assistance in removing our clothes.

He has me on my knees in his dungeon facing the gruesome scene my hunger left. I am undeterred by the horror, and in fact it is this kind of thing that makes me favor Felipe above all others. Felipe holds nothing back and drives into me with a speed and force only a vampire can achieve. Each thrust of his huge throbbing cock sends pleasure bursting through my being. My thoughts come into focus at the realization that this man just does it for me. He gets me, he brings me, and he worships me. It sends me over the edge and I rip his orgasm from him when I go over.

He slipped from me and I felt it as an aching loss. He lifted me bridal style and returned us to his suite. He placed me into an already prepared bath and joined me. He washed every inch of my body slowly and with great attention. No words were exchanged through this or our drying; he just picked me up again and deposited me into his bed afterward. He did not offer an explanation at such an honor, most vampires never revealed their resting places let alone shared there location. I just accepted it and allowed myself to be wrapped up in him. Sleep took me before the dawn took him and I went to my dreams with his soft voice in my head.


	8. Chapter 8

**Eric's POV**

"What would she be doing in Felipe's company?" I question out loud, unable to conceive an answer on my own.

"Really Eric? Perhaps she is doing the same for him as she did for you." Pam rolls her eyes with her response.

"I am disappointed you do not see a difference. No one saw her here, no one saw her with me. No one has ever been able to corroborate allegations against her regarding her involvement in her many schemes. I checked! On paper, she is the perfect diplomat and princess but all that have met her fear her. What is she doing in Nevada and out in the open no less?" I whisper the last part still ruminating to myself. "Send someone. I want our best spies in Nevada before dawn. I want them to find out all they can on my sweet princess." I order.

"Your princess? Well, isn't that rich, I'm starting to wish I had not thought of her." My child snarks as she leaves my office.

Taking over the mess left by Sophie Anne has been no small task. Louisiana's finances are in shambles. Vampire population is low because so many fled her slipping rule. Sure there are fewer disputes but there is also less revenue and fewer numbers to defend the state. I have called many that owe me. I have accumulated quite a few favors over the last thousand years, consequently a few very powerful vampires and their retinues have agreed to relocate to my state. Others will follow. I must remain vigilant especially while my rule is young and my control tentative but thoughts of her distract me, as they often have since meeting her.

**Felipe's POV**

I wake safely in my bed, alone. I knew she would not stay the day but there was a small hope. I inhale deeply her intoxicating fragrance. I am still riding on the high of her silently agreeing to stay with me. It has happened but the occasions are so few. I am overjoyed my gift pleased her. I know I can never own her as I long to, but I still feel the need to claim her, to mark her in some way. I am sure that stupid Viking is wasting too much time thinking about her. She does that to you; the darker your deeds the greater the draw. I attempted to stalk her for a time after we had first met. It did not end well as she has always been surrounded by depraved guard dogs. Fortunately, I have learned through my trials that the draw is strong for her as well. I theorize that she is more drawn to thrive on vampires and fairies because of their layers. They are both virtually timeless beings with the potential for so much darkness and their near immortality makes it harder for her to kill us; she can feed and feed and we can heal, if we are not too young; and she not too hungry.

How to proceed; I think I will get rid of Threadgill first. Then I could throw a ball in celebration of my takeover of Arkansas. I will ask her to accompany me to the ball. Everyone will see her there with me and know she favors me above all others; I will be hers even if I cannot make her mine.

**Sookie's POV**

I hate drug dealers, they just lack professionalism; it doesn't matter if they are some kid on the streets or the head of a cartel. Currently it is Don Juarez that is pissing me off. He is once again attempting to hit on me. It happens nearly every time we speak. It is really unfortunate for me that he has the best supply of cocaine South America has to offer. It is also unfortunate that if he touches me, as it appears he is going to attempt to, I will kill him.

Thankfullly, Preston and Coleman sense my rage and loss of patience; they step in between us blocking him from me. They bark out together with crushing authority "None shall touch our Lady!" and appear very ready to fight.

The Don is taken very off guard; his lust for me blinds him. He came to this meeting alone and willingly, in hopes of seducing me; so silly. I need to gain control of this situation and ensure it does not happen again. "I've got it now boys, thank you." My fairies step aside. I saunter the last few steps separating me from the Don. I let him fall into my eyes and pull him into my persuasion. I haven't used my glamour on him yet because men in my thrall function better when they are around me some can be useless if they cannot be serving me. I had not wanted to take this chance with the Don. " Don Juarez, you respect Princess Sookie of the house Brigant, you cherish her as a business connection above all others, you will protect her with your life, always, you will never think inappropriately of her, and you deeply fear the consequences of ever disappointing, betraying, or harming her or hers. You will give this shipment to me as a gift celebrating your long and continued friendship with her." I pull slowly out of his mind so as not to damage him. I am still too close when he snaps out of it and he smiles and pulls me into a hug. UGGGhhh! The embrace is over quickly and he begins to ravel about how happy he is we are still such good friends.

The afternoon ended well and we have plenty of time to drop in on Claude.

We pop to a penthouse grandfather owns in Houston. It is not far from the research facility so we easily make our way to meet Claude. The life and energy of this city is catching. The people are generally friendly and courteous. Everything is bigger here: bigger houses, bigger vehicles, bigger hair, bigger heels, and bigger jewelry. This really is the perfect city for Claude; I'm sure he fits right in.

Claude convinced me that a strip club would be the perfect front for the research and development branch. To date he has tested numerous potions, sprays, weapons, and compounds on his clientele with positive results. His methods while questionable have garnered him much success. He has developed a scent-blocking spray for fairies, a lust fragrance to compel those with in 8 feet to please you, and a vampire repelling spray that kept his establishment vamp free for 3 months after one heavy application all around the perimeter of the club and so many more neat magics.

Claude's brain is hot but his body is hotter. Human females and males come from hundreds of miles away to glimpse my cousin nearly naked. He loves the attention. He has created an environment he thrives in and I am so proud and happy for him.

I have stayed close to Uncle Dermott since I returned this morning. He is still upset for me staying with Felipe but he could not hide his satisfaction at besting Claudine. He told me of his trickery and he knew that Claudine would tell her next of kin, probably her father, that her beau had killed her. Dermott was getting a two for one. You could say he did them a favor because after her father seeks revenge she will be able to be in the Summerlands with her lover forever.

His intense feelings of deviant satisfaction had me feeling high. I could have just ate him up but I remained content with the tastes I received throughout the day when he would shove his feelings at me, yum; I nearly orgasm every time. That only added to his feelings of contentment. I began looking forward to tonight. Uncle Dermott had so much to share and I needed it, craved it. We really needed to calm down we have the air so charged Preston and Coleman are both sporting wood.

When we reach Hooligan's Claude is just exiting his vehicle in the lot. He runs to the limo, Grandfather does a lot of business in Texas so he keeps one in Houston at the ready, when he sees us. He opens the door when he reaches us and dives in on top of Uncle Dermott and I. Our inner lights scintillate at the proximity of our fae kin and we are all glowing a bit and feeling on cloud nine.

Claude gets himself situated in front of me on his knees and slides up my body. He leans in and places a blazing trail of soft kisses on my neck. In a husky whisper close to my ear he moans out "Princess, I am so happy to see you." Then he kisses me passionately on the lips and grinds himself into my warming core. We struggle to get close enough, to feel close enough. The others can feel our need and urgency. Within minutes Preston, Coleman, and uncle Dermott are helping us out of our clothes while they are relieving themselves of theirs. The relief and pleasure of such a deep need being satisfied with such copious amounts of heated fairy emotion is virtually unimaginable.

We spend nearly an hour getting blissfully reacquainted. The air remains charged but we have sated our deep need. Claude is the first to regain his use of words. "I have a few things to show you that you are going to love. I have already done some testing so you can take a few samples with you."

'Lead the way cousin, I am anxious to see what you have been working on, then we must be on our way to Washington." Preston picks up my clues and exits the limo and assists me out.

Claude follows closely behind. "So soon? You are not even staying one night? I have missed you." He looks a bit dejected.

"Perhaps you can just accompany us to Washington? If you are as far ahead as you claim to be then you deserve a few days off and we can welcome Bellanos together. Now show me to your lab so we can get this show on the road." I can feel his happiness at my suggestion and he turns to lead us to the entrance of his club. I know he will miss his sister but he understands she was an obstacle and an impediment to our work.

The many surfaces in the all white room are adorned with numerous flasks, vials, and beakers, filled with colorful concoctions. Claude rushes over to a small vial that holds a green viscous liquid. "This is a holding serum. If you apply this before battle for example your opponents will not be able to pull, send, or take you from the plane you are on. Or you could douse an opponent with this and prevent them from teleporting out." He sits the vial carefully back in its stand and turns and quickly grabs another creation. "This bit of brilliance is hunger. More correctly hunger without satiation. We tested it with some of our patrons. A small amount of this ingested and they are unable to sate their thirst. They drank and drank and drank to little affect or fullness. I tested it on one vampire subject and he went mad. I had to put him down. He became ravenous and no amount of blood could fill him. Not a strong everyday weapon but it could have its uses. Claudette has been using it in some of her projects." Never stopping to allow replies or inquiries, Claude carried on and on and on. He really had been putting a lot of effort in; such a shame Claudine could not have done the same. By the time we were done in the lab I could hear Claude's employees beginning to arrive. Claude informed the appropriate employees of his absence and then we popped to Washington.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bellanos POV**

I have often admired my cousin. Not only for her ever growing beauty but her ability to draw others to herself; even people that are not filled with the darkness that truly attracts her respond well to her. In fact, it is one of her other admirers that is on my mind now. Felipe De Castro.

Nearly three hundred years ago he slaughtered my hearts desire. He did not see me there that night. I was accustomed to sneaking around with my lover, she was too young to attempt gaining her parents permission to marry and she was a good girl. She agreed to go anywhere I asked and live any life I wished so long as she could give her parents these last few years. How could I refuse my darling anything? I never told my family of her. I planned to return to Faery with her. My family would have been disappointed but they would have welcomed her. I am a lesser noble and a younger brother so my family's expectations for me were nil. De Castro and another vampire slaughtered my darling's beloved parents and had ravaged her by the time I arrived. There was no life left in her to save. I shed silent tears as they finished their debauchery and I buried her and her family when the sun came. I was no match for the two vampires at the time. I had just undergone my quickening and had not gained control of all my powers. I have regretted on many occasions, not at least attempting to end the pair but the icy chill of a well thought out revenge soothes me even now. I have waited so long and my chance is finally upon me.

I have heard of Dermott's rumblings regarding De Castro, he became king of Nevada some years after my run in with him. Apparently he longs for my dear cousin, princess Sookie. I understand she enjoys his company but I know it is not his company she enjoys so much as the unending well of depravity that he holds within and the lengths he will go to please her. I have learned of another that desires her greatly, the Northman has been asking about her. His inquiries make it sound like he may go to great lengths to please her as well and he is centuries older than De Castro, surely he has greater reserves to nourish my cousin with and not nearly the bastard. I think it will be very amusing and oh so fitting for De Castro's dreams to be crushed. Truly the Northman is better for her anyway.

I place a call to an acquaintance in Louisiana just as my plane lands in Olympia. Being bad should not feel this good.

**Sookie's POV**

I can feel him before we arrive at the airport. My feelings of euphoria are growing stronger and I know once we are all back at the house things will get even wilder, we are practically tittering now. So much shared blood between us, calling all kin closer. With the presence of so many fae all of the time in Faery, it keeps these strong emotions and overwhelming urges at a level we can control. The overexposure desensitizes us. However, the moment you leave Faery it is as if our blood begins calling to kin and the consuming elation at finding and reuniting with our own compels us to rejuvenate and relish in physical contact.

I have not seen Bellanos in several earth years and am excited. We arrive at the airport and have no trouble locating him. He stands two heads above everyone else and his brilliant mane of auburn hair is outshone only by his sparkling golden eyes. I run to him and he lifts me up and spins me around. "Cousin it has been too long." His gravelly voice whispers in my ear." My goodness he does stuff to me. "Well let us not waste time here. We will stay awhile let's just get back to the house." Our party walked outside into the parking lot and just kept walking, we popped home near the back to attract less attention.

**Bellanos POV**

Wow! I knew Sookie would take care of me but this is more than I imagined. She secured for me a mansion on a private spread of land nestled near some mountains and a bubbling brook running through the property. The beauty of the surrounding property was breathtaking and the mansion even more so. She even hired a driver, groundskeeper, and live in maid. All the employees had been thoroughly checked out and were under her influence so I would not have to worry about discretion. As the little brother I am usually not afforded such finery on assignments away from my family's estate. However, sky fae are all related with Niall as our patriarch, it would look poorly upon us all for any of us to be seen as anything less than very important.

We barely made it to the master suite before clothing started coming off and we were shortly a mass of warm writhing flesh.

**Eric's POV**

The demon did not have to name himself; his voice was all the identification I needed. If the hour of the call was any indication his words would be very important to me.

"Shore up your defenses Viking. Your princess has an admirer wishing to show crowns as proof of worth. One monarch has already fallen this night to his plots. You will be next if you are not careful. Someone important to her tells me she NEEDS the darkness and wickedness to survive but that does not mean it is all she desires. Don't worry she'll be back for the ball." Cataliades words were clear and puzzling at the same time. My defenses were nearly complete, which is the only reason I did not panic when word of Arkansas take over reached me just before dawn.

**Sooie's POV**

We were having a glorious time with Bellanos in Washington. The air was cleaner and the elements fresher than the smoggy cities I've grown use to. Bellanos blossomed in his role as director of the Sanctuary and inherently understood which patients should be transferred for testing and which must remain for the front to continue. No sanctuary, no supply of research participants. I introduced him to several of the higher profile residents and their families and explained the software, systems, and protocols we used. I can't believe I did not utilize his skills before.

Our few days had turned into an entire week. Claude was preparing for his return to Texas when a courier arrived with a royal invite. Awhh, Felipe went and killed Threadgill for me. Isn't he the sweetest? I shall have to attend his coronation ball.


	10. Chapter 10

**Eric's POV**

Everything is in place. Taking over a state on the night they are celebrating their take over of said state oozes irony and I love it. I am sure she will be in attendance. Everyone involved understands the importance of only attacking Nevada supes or any that presents a fight. I feel strongly that the other vampires and most especially the fairies will not intervene unless provoked. I shall keep the fight well away from my princess.

It has all been rather easy to organize. Arkansas's vampires were not happy about the hostile take over and have been eager to assist. We have agreed that Jenn Staser, of Arkansas will rule Arkansas and I Nevada; we will then ally our states making our three states and two thrones much stronger.

Pam thinks this is all foolish but she has not been in this world as long as I. She cannot know the incredible interest and draw I feel for the princess, she cannot understand that it is not something I have ever felt, something I cannot ignore, dare not ignore, knowing this is a chance that presents itself only once in a long lifetime.

**Dermott's POV**

She looks breathtaking. It irritates me to no end the one to benefit from her beauty, charm, and power tonight is the despicable Felipe. My only consolation was imparted by Bellanos. He let slip that he may have distributed information that would benefit someone wishing to hurt Felipe and win the princess's affections. I am not pleased he leaked information to a vampire but I am eager to see Felipe ended. Doing it myself, would only anger her; not something I wish to do.

Coleman, Preston, and I are all prepared for a hostile takeover of Nevada and Arkansas. We did not share our 'hunches' about tonight with Sookie. She could have stripped any of our minds but we buried our knowledge and she was too busy to even question us or dig into our minds. We were all nothing but normal all day anyway and our heightened defensiveness now is easily explained by our very public and open situation.

There are many humans, and weres present but the majority of the attendees are vampire. No matter what insights we have, this is a dangerous situation for ourselves and our princess. She is powerful and very capable of caring for her self but one can never be too careful.

**Felipe's POV**

My breath caught when I first saw her. Many fairies might have tried to hide their heritage in a room full of vampires. Not my Sookie. Her lineage evident in the ethereal gown of gossamer dotted with tiny specks of light giving it an overall shimmery radiant look. Her regal fearless manner informed admirers of her station; she walked like the princess she is and the queen she would one day be.

I cannot think of a more brilliant way to celebrate my victory than to spend the evening with her on my arm. Unfortunately, it seems, she knows more of the vampire monarchy that I suspected and her attentions are constantly being drawn elsewhere.

Victor interrupts us, our time once again being shared, to remind me of the meeting with the sheriffs. He is correct it is already time for that. Time passes too quickly in my lover's presence. I kiss her cheek and inform her I will return shortly. She accepts my offering but is unfazed by my departure. She wounds me with her inaccessibility. Why should she wilt with my absence when she is already surrounded again by many? One day, some day…..

**Sookie's POV**

Hello? Telepath. I swear these people should know better by now. Those closest to me think they have the inside scoop and are keeping things from me but I knew before them what this night would bring. I am anxious to see how things play out.

Eric I do not yet know well enough to gauge his motives and actions but I understand he is a brilliant strategist and amazing warrior. I have not wanted to ruin his surprise so I have been watching Pam; I figured when it was time for action I would see her moving into place.

Aside from the coming entertainment this affair is proving to be invaluable. I know so many of those present. Several are aware of at least some of my abilities yet they are mingling unprotected and open in my presence. I have been gleaning tidbits from supe minds all night and some of the intel is just too good!

In fact, there are a few other players in this game. My sweet Felipe wants all he can get, Jenn Staser wants Arkansas and Nevada, Eric doesn't want any of it but is willing to lead Louisiana and help Jenn get Nevada and Arkansas, Victor wants Arkansas and Nevada, and Russel Edgington of Mississippi wants Louisiana.

I really should not interfere but I really hate a two-faced back stabber, and I know how much Felipe has done for him; I won't let Victor have anything else. I sent my darling a text "3 want ur head, 1 is 2 ur rt. Gdlk."

Then I positioned myself so that I would have a good view of the action with my boys by my side.


	11. Chapter 11

**Felipe**

Her message burned like hot coals to my chest. I have trusted Victor for centuries and allowed him to advance. I did not know his loyalty was of so little value. My night sky has surprised me though; I have never known her to interfere or take sides in vampire matters unsolicited, yet she warned me of my demise. My heart soars in crushed chest.

There is not time for sorrow or delight, only survive, fight. I pull my sword from its sheath and Victor's head falls from his body the next instant. The battle begins.

**Eric**

The Arkansas vampires are to begin the fighting during the sheriff's meeting but the sounds of battle erupt from the meeting room before the door is even closed. Everyone present is in action. Some vampires are flee others rush to the sound of battle. I do not see the fairies anywhere but that is not surprising. I try to get to the room the sheriff's went into but the crowd is too thick.

**Dermott**

I wanted him to be a passing fancy but her actions prove he is not. She may claim her heart as her own but she has claimed Felipe as well. I refuse to aid him but neither can I work against him; my loyalties lie where hers do.

**Sookie's POV**

He is so handsome. He fights with grace. Each of his movements is an extension of himself. It is really a beautiful thing to watch. He has managed to kill the traitorous bastard, Victor, and that power whore, Jenn Staser. Several others lie dead but they are of no consequence.

I turn my attention to watch the Viking cutting his way to the main attraction. I won't help him against Felipe but neither will I hinder him. I interfered plenty with Felipe's little warning. Pam I just like, she's a funny bitch; which is why I won't let her die tonight. I pop to her in time to stop a rear attack from one of Felipe's underlings. I see the surprise register in her eyes, but I fade and return to my VIP seat for all the action.

The Viking has finally gotten to the board room and Felipe just finished the last of Jenn's lackeys. "You are a fool Viking. You did not even want the throne you have yet you stand ready to fight for more. You are a young monarch Eric, you do not have the allies I do and you have just seen the ones you did have slaughtered. You could never hold Louisiana, Nevada, and Arkansas at once, you would die before the dawn."

"Words Felipe. Just pretty words. I am not interested in your words." The Northman spoke icily.

The inched closed and closer to each other, circling. Then they were a blurred force of swords and flesh. Each attack is met with a parry and each move a counter move. My heart races and I jump with each close encounter. Too close. Eric's last attack was too close. My exhilaration turns to fear as I imagine for only half a moment losing him. I cannot. My world shifts. I stand to interfere but I am too late.

My darkness has triumphed.

I go to him for entirely different reasons now than I was preparing for only moments before. I am not ready to give him eternity but I am ready to give him right now.


End file.
